toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Turner Provo
Turner Provo(ターナープロボ, Tānāpurobo) Is a Gourmet Bounty Hunter soley contracted by the organization of the Bishokukai, often being called upon to handle special jobs that require his incredible skills and contacts that even they themselves don't have. Originally Turner was seen as a freelance bounty hunter who took jobs from any open person that could contact him, until he fell into the Bishokukai, resulting in a permanent partnership with the group as a bounty hunter, but only at times they required his impressive abilities. Not much people know the story of where he came from or how he came to be a powerful Bishokuya, all people really know is his deadly reputation as the Torrential Devastator(豪雨デバステーター,Gōu Debasutētā), a title he earned after nearly destroying an entire ecosystem that attempted to block his way towards his target goal, making him very ruthless with little remorse. Appearance His younger appearance was that of an average-looking young teen, which often meant that he could always get the drop on anyone that tried to attack him. The outfits he wore often matched with the Mafia's standard of a full black-suit with a white dress-shirt underneath, which included a light brown tie he wore as well. His hair style was that of short-slick back and spicy, often making many woman that he walked pass swoon with lust for him. As an adult, Turner's entire appearance changed as he became a muscular man with long blue hair that nearly reaches the ground, making him appear as if he was a wild-man from the Gourmet World. He now wears nothing, often showing off his muscles whevere he walks, except in public places, where he puts on a brown-tattered cloak. Turner does, however, wear white martial arts pants, large silver or gold weights on his forearms and wrists and seems to alternate between going completely barefoot, wearing sandals or wearing some sort of greaves. He has also been known to wear a belt or blue sash and for some reason his nails all appear to be brown, why this is is unclear. When he fights, Turner has been seen to suddenly have blue markings on his body brought on by his Gourmet Cells. Personality Due to his more than traumatizing childhood he endured, Turner was shown to be a very secluded kid that mostly kept to himself in every place he ever stayed at, always making sure no one ever bothered him. With his entry into the Gourmet Mafia and the dark deeds they did, it started to twist his mind. The more he was left alone, the deeper into depression and darkness he found himself in. Eventually after his will was broken, he soon became a demon child with the intent to become the strongest and best the world had ever seen. That drive soon made him see everyone around him as an eventual mark that he'd take out for his own needs, which lead him to decimating the mafia he joined after he finally gained enough strength through the jobs he did. His new outlook soon lead him to begin taking on contracts and posters, taking on the mentality of a bounty hunter with no remorse for anything or anyone. As an adult, Turner's code of conduct has him stay loyal to a job he does either until they decided to terminate it, he finds a better mark, or if they make him do something that wasn't part of the original agreement. Often, he'll even casually kill someone without hesitation if the contract demanded it. Despite his loyalty to whoever pays him, Turner will almost certainly do any kind of job, regardless of whether it's too gruesome or unethical, showing no signs of remorse or regret either. Despite the seriousness to his work, there are times when even Turner can show some kind of hesitation when it comes to fulfilling a job, especially when it comes to powerful organizations like the IGO or Bishokukai. If he believes the deal has too much heat with it, Turner will gladly turn it down with or without the approval of his employer's. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Early Life Turner Provo was originally born in the deserted city of Jidar Kingdom to parents who were struggling to survive and feed themselves and their own child. One day however, the Gourmet Mafia had come looking for payment from the poor, giving what little they could even offer, and it resulted in the death of both his parents at a young age when they gave up their lives for him to live. After their death, Turner begged that he be taken by them to be initiated and join the Gourmet Mafia, secretly planning to eventually kill them all once he got the strength to do so. After his entry, Turner was directly injected with Gourmet Cells that the mafia possessed, resulting in him gaining more power than he ever thought possible, training to master it until he eventually overpowered the mafia, killing them all and leaving the Kingdom to find work in other ways, thus leading to his bounty hunter status. Teen Years Growing into his teen years, Turner eventually found himself listed as one of the most dangerous humans around, blacklisting him on most travel passages and even putting him among the most dangerous of criminals despite his neutral position in the world. Eventually many different variations of people were calling out for his skills, which he showed to improve with each travel and food he ate over the time spent on jobs he got paid to do. At one point, he was hired to infiltrate the Shokurin Temple, which is where he learned Food Honor and fulfilled his commitment. Eventually however, he meet a person that he could not overcome, resulting in him being nearly defeated, but resulted in the man offering Turner a permanent contract to train and work under the Bishokukai. Over his period there, Turner was taught new abilities and given higher paying jobs under the banner of the Bishokukai, one of which resulted on an attack on a village and the death of the wife of Juan Mors, eventually leading to the brutal rivalry between the two and multiple encounters over multiple times. Adult Life Nearing his mid-fourties, Turner has still been working with the Bishokukai even after the attack on their group by the hidden group of NEO, resulting in him now fully relocated in the Gourmet World. Equipment *'Eater Sword' - Is a unique sword that the Bishokukai forged after Turner's first trip into the Gourmet World when he brought back the skin of a Death Eater. After persuading the research division to look into possible solutions, they eventually found a way to make the weapon and keep it under Turner's control. While it is abnormally larger than most other swords, the Death Eater is often showed tied on his back through special bands that allow Turner to move freely without feeling restraints or losing his reaction time. While he does wield the blade, due to it's unique physiology, there are times when the sword will often try to betray him, but he manages to keep it under control without any trouble. Power & Abilities Hunting Method Water Manipulation: Is an ability Turner developed when he gained his Gourmet Cells, allowing his body to become absorbent, similar to the characteristics of a sponge, and allowing him to control and manipulate different variations of liquids that he can use in any situation that is presented. To do this, Turner's Gourmet Cell's augment the texture of his natural skin, allowing it to absorb large quantities of liquids from any spot that he can find. The Cells store the water into themselves, allowing them to strengthen his body's density the more he absorbs and take much more powerful attacks that may come his way. When Turner wants to access his storage of water, he triggers the cells to release a steady stream of water that is released throughout the sweat glands of his body, allowing him to also manipulate it and bend it to his command as he can often at times allow the water to float while still connected to his body, and even at times focus it under pressure to allow for stronger and more focused hits at the time. Due to the Human Body being about 50 to 75 percent water in average sized adults, Turner's body storage allows him to absorb much more liquids than any average human can, which is shown to be about 10,000 gallons of water which is enough to fill a very large swimming pool. However, after his mastery of Food Honor before he was kicked out, the amount increased to being able to absorb enough water to fill an Olympic sized swimming pool, which is around 660,000 gallons of water he stores in his own body. It is shown that depending on what kind of liquids Turner absorbs, it allows him to change the compound of his water into different variations that he chooses. After gaining and spending some time learning the ways of the Gourmet World, Turner was shown to be able to absorb enough fluid in his body the size of a small ocean, allowing him to not only survive for months without needing a drink of water, but also being able to release it in one burst to deliver a tremendous blast of water that can cut through anything in it's path, even cutting a hole in a mountain. Techniques Offensive Techniques *'Ocean Bullet'(オーシャンブレット, Ōshanburetto): One of the first move's that Turner developed when he gained the ability to manipulate water through his body. By allowing a large concentration of water to surround one of his fists, it creates a cloak that shapes around his hand, moving together in harmony. When he adds energy to his hands, the water begins to glow brightly and when he strikes, the impact of the punch is added with the change in density of the water. Similar to how when someone does a belly flop, the surface tension upon impact isn't broken and leads to a hard collision. After years of training and mastering his hunting method, Turner's able to generate this attack into large orbs that can be fired at a barrage rate, hitting everyone with a hard surface tension that can even knock a few people out. The drawback to this is that in order to make it more durable, there must be a small amount of time to change it, making Turner vulnerable. If he chooses to attack with just semi-solid bullets, the impact and damage dealt to someone will be halved. *'Shark Bomb'(サメ爆弾, Same Bakudan): By focusing a large concentration of water and propelling himself with the force behind it, Turner is able to become a living torrent of water that can hit even the biggest of targets. He starts by releasing a large concentration of water that engulfs him in a sphere. Once enough centrifigul force is around Turner's own body, almost like the pressure of a shaken soda bottle, it releases the full blast and creates an attack that allows Turner to fly upward for however long he's spinning, making the water look like a giant shark head, wanting to dine on it's next meal. When the impact is delivered, the full amount of force that hits is about the same impact as a missile, dealing an incredible amount of damage to it's target and even knocking them out at times. After mastering Enbu and Food Honor, Turner's attack has been improved to where he is able to control the direction of the attack and even release miniature ones from the water around him. The drawback to this technique is that due to needing enough water to propel himself upward, Turner has to know how much water he needs in order to reach his target and have that amount stored within his cells. Defensive Techniques *'Leviathan Dome'(リヴァイアサンドーム, Rivu~aiasandōmu) Is a technique Turner developed after he encountered a beast that almost killed him due to it's incredible defensive hide. To begin, he starts by releasing a large amount of stored water that he has through his back, which has the most sweat glands on an average human. Once he releases it, Turner's cells take in the liquids that fall off and guide it through his arms and chest. Once enough has coated him, Turner begins to spin at a high speed, allowing the water to flow out and spin along with him, causing a powerful rotation that is said to have around the centrifugal force as a twister. The more he spins, the more it goes upward, eventually looking almost like a serpent that is trying to climb up towards the sky. While it is a powerful defensive technique, the drawback to this is that it leaves Turner only able to keep it up as long as he keeps spinning and cannot control where it goes. A secondary method of using this technique is when he's inside a large body of water, which allows him better control of it and allows him to spin to propel himself upward, riding on a spiral that he now controls and can direct it towards someone. The only draw back to this variation is that he must be on it up until the attack reaches impact, otherwise it'll lose stability and fall apart. Supporting Techniques Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Ever since he was younger, Turner originally was among many people who had lack of nutrition due to the situation of the Jidar Kingdom and as a result, he was shown to be the weakest child among even the other sever starving ones. After his brutal initiation into the Gourmet Mafia along with the injection of Gourmet Cells right into his body, Turner began to develop his strength and evolve with the training and foods he gathered while working in the Gourmet Mafia. After eventually surpassing the boss of the mafia, he took over and dominated any other rivalries his group had until he eventually got bored of it and decided to seek out better challenges. Over the time he spent traveling to do all different kinds of jobs, some included even finding rare ingredients that allowed him to evolve his cells further and further to a point where his strength was way beyond even the normal standards of regular Bishokuya. After his initial contract to become part of the Bishokukai, Turner was tasked under a mentor who showed him the true ways of pushing his cells further to evolve, allowing him to go through incredible training and hardships to get to his goal, allowing his cells to evolve further to where he could even be a match for some of the Bishokukai's strongest, even getting as far as a face-to-face with some of the elite as well. After his initial training was complete, Turner was able to show his tremendous strength by going as far as lifting something three times the size of a building from the Gourmet World and not even showing any sign of strain, showing how much he actually mastered and could control the current levels of his strength despite being older. He is shown to be legendary among the words of the Bishokuya, some even naming him the Torrential Devestator for his tremendous strength that can rival even the harshest of oceans. Incredible Speed: During his training period, after discovering his unique ability to control and manipulate water, Turner often took training to higher levels and built his body with heavy weights. Due to this style of training, he was able to increase his own speed to unbelievable levels that it made even the fastest of the Bishokukai look like a slug. In battle, Turner is able to use his speed in ways that most wouldn't think of, one of which is his ability to move fast enough to where it almost looks like he's skidding on top of water like a Waterstrider. In some other cases, the drag in the water that makes humans move slower doesn't affect him, allowing Turner to swim as fast as any fish, even ones that are said to be able to go at a speed of 100 miles per hour. Additionally, his speed also allows him to move to a point where people aren't able to even see what hits them until a few seconds later, which is thanks to some of the Food Honor training that he did. Currently, after leveling up to where he could enter the Gourmet World, Turner's speed is at a point where he can even take a bit out of foods that would often need more than one person. Monstrous Durability: Due to his upbringing under the banner of the Gourmet Mafia, Turner's day-to-day life became nothing more than a battle for survival against every single member. Over time, his body developed to have a strong endurance against powerful attacks that might hit him, allowing him to withstand even sword slashes that might end his life. After the activation of his gourmet cells and leveling them up over the years, Turner gained the ability to harden his muscles and tissue to a point where he could take a bullet right to the neck, bouncing off like a rubber ball. An example of his durability is when he had been knocked right into the mouth of a beast whose fangs were able to tear through solid steel like it was tissue paper. After killing it from the inside out, he revealed to only have several cut skin marks, but none of them were bleeding. After fully growing enough to enter the Gourmet World, Turner's incredible durability evolved to where he could take on attacks from beasts with a capture level of 300, easily warding them off and not even feeling pain. Heightened Reflexes: Having learning how to control the water when he was younger, Turner saw how it moved and how it could easily flow with anything that was thrown at it. Deciding that he needed to gain that same motion, he began to train in learning how to find his center and allow his instincts to kick in. Over time, his reflexes has allowed him to easily counter and dodge most of the incoming attacks that often get thrown at him. By the time he was almost 16, he could go to sleep and react to any attempts on his life without even needing to be consious. After joining up with the Bishokukai and training with some of it's members to get stronger, his reflexes grew to where he was able to react to something before it even hit him, allowing him to easily take down anything that might try a sneak attack against him. When he entered and worked through the Gourmet World, Turner found himself becoming able to enter a state of almost thoughtless bliss, allowing his body to take on the duties of fighting and improving his reflexes to a point where he could instinctively hit a target and immediately neutralize it. In battle, this reflex works to his advantage when he controls water through his body, allowing him to attack and strike with near-perfect percision that he almost never messes against any opponents that try and take him down. Environmental Adaptation: Like many other Bishokuya, Turner's been shown to have mastered the ability to adapt his body to any kind of environment that he finds himself in. Initially when he first activated his gourmet cells, his main focus was on learning on how to improve his skills and control of his powers that he gained with them. Each job he took reflected on him being able to survive the tough environments, allowing him to unintentionally adapt to them the further he continued his travels. Eventually, by the time he was hired into a permanent contract with the bishokukai, Turner was able to adapt to all manner of environments that he found himself in, eventually allowing him entrance into the Gourmet World. Thanks to some of the training he underwent with the Bishokukai, it's allowed him to keep up with anyone he's partnered with, even the higher ranks that have much more power than most. Water Resistant: Due to his ability to control and manipulate water that he either has stored in his body or from a source he's in, Turner's body has adapted to be able to move in water without any resistance and doesn't get affected by some of it's changes. An example of this is shown when he dives down into the deep depths of a lake, which normally isn't recommended without some kind of protection, but for Turner, he's able to easily ward off the crushing depths the more he goes deeper into the water. In some cases, it's even been shown that if he focuses and concentrates, he's able to actually walk on water without breaking the surface tension, allowing him to easily pass through any large body of water that he might find himself facing. In terms of attacks, any form of liquid attacks that are aimed at him seem to just slip past him, making it easy for him to endure and not take any damage that it might due to normal people. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During the time he spent living alone with his parents, Turner often got into fights with people who made fun of his hair and how his family lived. Without any proper training, all he could was fight through brawling without any form or style, leaving him just throwing punches to get a hit. After becoming part of the Mafia, he learned to get better with his punches by some of the other members, allowing him to through much more accurate punches that often always land on their target. When he quit and joined with the Shokurin Temple, he learned how to use his skills with more focus since they taught him a proper style and technique while he learned Food Honor. After quitting and unlocking his Gourmet Cells, Turner's fighting style developed to a mix of his refined brawling with the use of his hunting method put together, allowing him to add water to each of his attacks before he strikes, adding much more power to the hits he delivers. After finally reaching the Gourmet World and learning Enbu, Turner's ability as a hand-to-hand combatant was close to that of a grand-master, despite his self-taught style, making him one of the strongest members of the Bishokukai, allowing him to also hold his own against those that were higher in rank as well. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy(食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī): is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. Originally, Turner wasn't able to use this form of energy due to him never needing to rely soley on his appetite for power, though after his first initial step into the Gourmet World before he was ready, he unlocked the ability to harness it when he was nearing death at the hands of the beasts that attempted to eat him. So far, despite having been able to use it for so many years, the only form he is able to release it is when he channels it through both of his arms and releases it in one powerful blast that can bring down half a forest without him trying. At times, depending on how strong his appetite is, the color of his energy can vary from different colors, though mostly, his blasts often go in a color of blue. Food Honor Food Honor(食義, Shokugi): is a form of Food Etiquette that allows the user to learn to focus their appreciation to food and harness it to increase their own strength and skills to newer heights. To use it, one must learn to fully immerse themselves into ingredients, showing much appreciation to all living things, allowing their focus to sharpen to heights and allows their forms to become more focused without diminishing their power in anyway. When one masters this, it allows their powers to go to even greater heights as well as allows them to eat certain foods that require very precise care and focus that only can be obtained by mastering Food Honor. In Turner's case, while he didn't learn all of Food Honor, he was able to continue the practice and even gained a self-taught mastery of it while on his travels for the Bishokukai. When he uses this, his speed and strength double to where it's almost as if he's moving like pure water, allowing him to use his attacks with almost incredible precision that it looks as if he's wielding a scope when he fights. Another addition is his ability to move at much faster speeds. Enbu Enbu(猿武, Enbu), also known as Monkey Martial Arts, and known as Monkey Dance (モンキーダンス, Monkī Dansu) Is a a type of martial arts also used as an special ranking system in the Area 7, serving as an discipline for many inhabitants of the area so they can follow Bambina's laws and become stronger. While he was on an expedition to the Gourmet World with some of the Bishokukai's Bishokuya, they made their way to Area 7 of the Gourmet World, looking for possible clues as to where the location of the mighty PAIR was located. Their trip resulted in them being near the base of the 100g Mountain, but however instead of finding PAIR, they found a school of Monkey's that were training there. Turner managed to sneak in and see what they were doing, seeing them in action and saw one leave the group after finishing, which allowed Turner to capture and threaten him into teaching him what they were doing. Over time Turner was able to deduce what the Monkey was explaining, allowing him to slowly gain the concept of what he was mastering, Enbu. After nearly a week of heavy training, Turner had shown to become the rank of Instructor, fully gaining and mastering the ideology of it as it gives him more powerful abilities and even stronger uses of his attack moves, resulting in him being able to match anyone that would try to fight him. It has been shown that Turner's Enbu, due to his affinity for Water Manipulation, allows him to fight like never before due to Enbu's concept of allowing the flow of force to be redirected. In some rare cases when he fully commits to Enbu, his moves are so fluid it's almost as if his body is mandible and can even stretch in water form when he focuses it throughout his entire body. *'Secret Techniques': Although it has not been shown that there is a special move or attack in Enbu, the truth behind the Secret Techniques of Enbu is being able to focus one's trillions cell's will's to join together, allowing the Enbu user to deliver a tremendous and devestating blow using their own attacks in combination. The end result is a power unlike anything ever seen, though the reaction to it results in a huge drain of calories from individuals as it takes much to keep Enbu in use. It has been shown that creations of new techniques can result when two or more Enbu Users are able to synchronize their cells in harmony, allowing them to take their powers to another level, even going as far as merging different body parts in order to fully use the new technique. After mastering Enbu, Turner was able to deduce that with it, his moves are shown to be double the power when in full synchronization with his body, allowing him to further push his powers. Quotes Trivia *Even though Turner is a bounty hunter, he often takes most jobs involving Bishokuya work, but does not have a full course himself. *In some rare cases, Turner often decides to go out hunting for food, but only as a means to eat and regain his strength. *Turner's the only Bounty Hunter who's brought in every most-wanted person in the Human World, even ones that changed their identities. Behind The Scenes *The Gourmet cells for Tuner was approved by Arukana. *The use of Enbu was approved by Lee. *Turner Provo is considered to be my Main Villain. *His water-manipulation gif is from Legend of Korra Category:Gourmet Bounty Hunter Category:Bishokukai Category:Bishokuya Category:Food Honor User Category:Appetite Energy User Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Human Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Antagonist Category:Main Villain